Shadow's Kiss Never Ends
by Bananabooklover7
Summary: An alternate ending to Shadow Kiss, and Rose and Dimitri's happy ever after. Takes place after the cabin scene. This is my first fanfic, I hope you decide to read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**This is my first fanfic, I know this chapter is pretty short, but it's just a taste. The next chapter will be longer, I promise! I'd love to have your feedback so please review! Praise and any constructive criticism appreciated alike!**

***Disclaimer***

**Unfortunately, as much as I would love to, I do NOT own the Vampire Academy series or any of it's characters. No, not even Dimitri :'(**

**Yet... ;)**

* * *

The strigoi in the cave were almost gone. There were only three remaining and about five guardians who were still in the cave combining their efforts to defeat them. My mother staked the one nearest me, which I had been fighting alongside her. I glanced around then, wondering where I could be of assistance, when I noticed that Dimitri wasn't there.

There were five guardians here, but he wasn't among them and I knew that he hadn't left the cave yet. I started to panic when I saw another tunnel leading away from the central part of the cave. The other guardians had the last two strigoi under control, so I slipped into the tunnel looking for Dimitri.

"Rose!" I heard my mother shout, but I didn't turn around. Then I heard her footsteps behind me and her angry voice hissing in my ear, "You idiot! You're going to get yourself killed, going off on your own like this."

I was too scared to even take into consideration what she had said to me. If anything had happened to Dimitri...I shuddered and let my thoughts trail off, deciding instead to focus on my surroundings. Suddenly the narrow tunnel opened up into a cavern that was dimly lit by light that cascaded down through a couple of holes in the roof.

I was only vaguely aware of my mother still following me as I turned the corner, seeing Dimitri cornered by three strigoi in the darkest part of the cavern. As bad-ass as he was, even he couldn't fight three strigoi all by himself. Just then I saw the strigoi in the middle manage to pick up Dimitri and throw him against the wall.

Holding back a gasp, I quickly staked the strigoi who had thrown Dimitri from behind and the other two strigoi turned to face their new attackers as their companion fell. My mother led away the one on the left as I began to fight the other. His build was slim and tall; he must have been moroi before he was turned. It would make him slightly easier to beat but not by much.

As I dodged and ducked, trying to get an opening, I saw Dimitri out of the corner of my eye. He wasn't moving, but his eyes blinked wearily.

"Stay awake Dimitri" I yelled panicked, returning my attention to the strigoi I was fighting. He feinted to the side, trying to position himself so he could bite me, but I ducked underneath him and drove my stake through his heart. Then I did just about the smartest thing I could do in a battle with strigoi. Without even pausing to see how my mother was doing with her opponent, I dropped my stake and ran to where Dimitri was lying on the floor.

"Dimitri!" I yelled, fear dripping from my he continued to lay there motionless I nuged him and whispered ,"Dimitri, please wake up," my voice cracking. His eyes fluttered open a crack and I sighed in relief, although my body was still laced in tension.

"Roza..." he croaked, and I felt my eyes water, tears threatening to spill over. I blinked once, holding them in. I couldn't afford to cry now, we had to get Dimitri out of here.

Just then my mother joined me, handing me back my stake with a disapproving look in her eyes. Woops, guess I really shouldn't have dropped my weapon. She took a look at Dimitri, then opened her mouth to speak.

"We'll talk about your actions later, although it is quite lucky for guardian Belikov that we arrived when we did. I'll have to go get some help-we won't be able to get him out of here ourselves. But for heavens sake Rose, don't let your guard down again, and if any more strigoi come then shout out for help."

I turned back to Dimitri as soon as my mother left, pretty much ignoring her warning to not let my guard down. I hesitantly took one of his hands into mine and saw him reach out to touch my cheek, his face glazed in pain.

"Roza," I heard him whisper once more.

"Dimitri, it's okay. You'll be fine." I told him, not sure if I even believed myself. But he had to be fine. He'd promised we'd be together.

Then he said it again, "Roza..."

By now the ground was shaking, or maybe that was me. I lay down beside him, wanting the shaking to stop. Dimitri kept calling my name, which made no sense seeing as he was right next to me. Maybe he was hallucinating...I bit my lip in concern, hoping that my mother returned shortly...

Dimitri tried to sit up, so I helped him. Once he was pretty much upright, leaning against the wall of the cavern he looked at me with his gorgeous brown eyes and once again said my name in russian. It was funny how the littlest thing could seem so big when you thought your world would come crashing down around you.

He tried to stand then but his knees wouldn't support him.

"Stay still," I urged him. "Help is on the way...Comrade." I winked at him, earning one of his rare smiles.

"I'm so glad you're okay Roza."

"Me?" I demanded in mock surprise. "Of course I'm okay. I'm not the one stupid enough to get myself cornered by three strigoi." I'd meant to say it lightly, like a joke, but my voice shook and I felt Dimitri's arms wrap around me.

"I'll never leave you Roza, I promise."

We sat there simply for another minute, but the we heard footsteps coming through the tunnel. We broke apart, looking at each other. Then the footsteps stopped and I heard Dimitri call my name again. Why was he still doing that?

"Rose. Rose! Roza, time to wake up."

RPOV

**I'll post again as soon as possible!**

**~Kayla**

* * *

**That's all for now! Hope you liked it! Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter two-Hope you like it.**

**Dimitri: Kayla Does not own the Vampire Academy series or any of its characters. INCLUDING ME.**

**Me: Aww really Dimitri, because I really think we could make it work.**

**Dimitri: No. Roza is the only one I love.**

**Me: So if I change my name to Roza...**

**Dimitri: I will NEVER be yours.**

**Me: Well we'll just see about that won't we?**

**Dimitri: In your dreams.**

**Me: No, in my dreams I belong to Adrian. Really nothing I can do about that unfortunately.**

**

* * *

**

My eyes cracked open, then shut. I was vaguely aware of Dimitri standing beside my bed.

Normally, I would of been seriously pissed off seeing as he'd woken me up. Now though, after going through the events that had occurred during the strigoi attack in my head yet again, I was just reassured to know that he was safe.

I'd had this dream several times, always the same thing. Even though in reality the story had a happy ending, I hated reliving what had to of been some of the most stressful moments of my life.

"What do you want Comrade?" I groaned.

"You're late for practice," he said without emotion. "I came to wake you."

I sat up in bed abruptly and shot a glance at his face. Damn it, he had his stupid guardian mask on. I could see that his eyes looked slightly annoyed though.

"Well why don't you join me instead?" I asked, smirking at him and moving over to make room for him on the bed.

"Roza..."

He let his voice trail off. He put his hands on either side of me, resting them on the bed and leaned in like he was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes, eagerly anticipating the feel of his lips on mine. Instead I got a pillow in the face.

"Oh, come on!" I pouted. "Not even a little bit of fun? It's not like anybody's going to see..."

I put my arms around his neck seductively but he just shook me off.

"You're half an hour late for practice. If you want to pass your trials and graduate you should try harder to actually be on time."

Damn. Had I really overslept that much?

"You know I'll have no problem at the trials. Nothing compared to fighting real strigoi. Or fighting you for that matter."

"Well," he mused. "You may have a little bit of trouble if you don't actually manage to show up on time."

"I still have about another month and a half to practice getting up early though. Can't you just let me sleep in one day. If you're nice I might even let you stay with me..."

I winked.

He gave me one of his rare smiles that I valued so much. I swear it mad my heart stop every time. His answer shattered my good mood though.

"No. I can't."

Just three words. Nice and simple. Three words that I'd heard come out of his mouth way too many times. Especially the first one. Sometimes I seriously wondered if he actually loved me as much as he claimed to. I knew that if he ever decided to tempt me like this then there's no way I'd be able to resist.

"Fine," I scowled. "I'll be down in ten minutes."

I jumped out of bed, and over to my dresser, grabbing clothes on my way to the bathroom. No way was he going to see me naked again seeing as though he'd just ruined any and all chance I'd had of this being one of the happiest days in all of my existence.

"And in the future, you should consider locking your door at night," he said.

"I just might," I muttered as I slammed the bathroom door, dropped my clothes on the floor and picked up my toothbrush.

I heard his chuckles even behind the closed doors, and reluctantly, I couldn't help smiling to myself.

* * *

When I finally got down to the gym, Dimitri was waiting with his arms crossed. It had actually taken me closer to twenty minutes rather than ten which I had told Dimitri. Oh well, served him right for forcing me to train at this ungodly hour in the morning.

"Go run," was all he said.

I guess that was to be expected seeing as there were only ten minutes left in our training session. Not much else I could do. Still, I wouldn't be Rose Hathaway if I didn't at least try to get out of it.

"Cummon Comrade," I began, stifling a yawn. "Can't you think of anything else you'd rather I do?"

I trailed my fingers up his arm teasingly.

"You're right."

I backed away, shocked."Are you really going to cave that easily? Who are you and what have you done with the real Dimitri Belikov?"

"You can do push-ups instead of running."

"Oh, that's what you did with him, " I said before groaning and dropping to the mat. At least I'd managed to waste one more minute before getting to work.

I started to do the push-ups loathingly. Normally I would have lasted at least five minutes straight doing this kind of exercise, even though it was early and I hadn't eaten anything yet this morning. After about five push-ups though, I was gripped with a strange sensation of nausea. It wasn't like I was going to throw up or anything, but more like I was riding a roller coaster and my stomach was falling out of me.

I stood up, ignoring Dimitri's eyes on me and turned to face the door behind him, where three strigoi stood. I heard Dimitri turn and then felt him slip a stake into my hand. I gripped it securely, a million thoughts running through my head at once, but only one that mattered.

These strigoi had to die.

As the strigoi approached, me and Dimitri stood side by side. We were out numbered, but only by one. Luckily my bad-ass Russian god got in the first blow, staking the one nearest us.

Then the real fun began.

We both started fighting one of the strigoi. I tried to stay close to Dimitri as I fought, but clearly the strigoi wanted us separated, because they were driving us in opposite directions. Probably a smart move too. Me and Dimitri fought well together seeing as he had taught me most of what I knew.

I soon found out that this strigoi was a much better fighter then any of the ones I'd ever fought before. He must have been older, plus he had the build of a dhampire. I had to finish the fight quickly before I tired.

My stomach growled. Why hadn't I eaten earlier? Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri finish off the female strigoi he'd been fighting and before I knew it he was fighting alongside me. With two of us together this fight was sure to be over soon. After only a couple of seconds, Dimitri managed to distract the strigoi enough so I could stake him through the ribs, right into the heart. Almost as soon as the strigoi hit the floor I was sucked into Lissa's head and hardly aware of Dimitri catching me as I fell.

Lissa was in her room listening to music when she heard a loud banging on her door. Puzzled, she hit pause on her Ipod dock and got up to go see what all the commotion was. Before she got there though, the door burst open and in entered a tall, male strigoi with stringy blond hair. Lissa screamed and I tried to pull out of her head so I could go save her but couldn't. I could only sit there helplessly in Dimitri's arms and watch the scene through Lissa's eyes.

"Vasilissa..." hissed the strigoi, his eyebrows scrunched together menacingly.

By now Lissa had stopped screaming and was utterly silent. She started to back away slowly, but the strigoi put on a burst of speed and grabbed her in his arms, covering her mouth with his hands. Lissa struggled, trying to get away but the strigoi's grasp was too strong.

"The last Dragomir...you would make such a good addition to our ranks. Don't you agree?"

He removed his hand from her mouth for a moment, moving it instead to her throat so he could hear her answer.

"N-n-n-no," stuttered Lissa. Her eyes were wide open with terror.

The strigoi seemed to grasp her even tighter.

"You may not believe that now, but once you were awakened...hmm...yes..."

"No." Lissa repeated, her voice stronger this time. If she was going to go down, then she was going to do it with dignity, not fear. If I hadn't been so terrified for her then I would have been extremely proud.

The strigoi's hand gripped her throat tighter, he was going to choke her to death of help didn't arrive for her soon. Once more I tries to escape her mind but couldn't.

Suddenly, the strigoi burst into flames, and Lissa collapsed onto the floor. She looked up from the pile of ashes that had been a strigoi just a few seconds ago to see Christian standing there. He quickly ran over to her and pulled her into his arms. She sobbed into his chest as he held her.

"Shh, Liss. It's okay. Everything's fine now. You're safe."

Just then a thought came to her mind. "Everyone else?" she asked, panicking. "Rose?"

"They're all fine," Christian assured her. "Apparently only four strigoi got in. Rose and Belikov got the other three and the wards are back up now. Luckily I was passing by the gym and I heard Alberta talking about it. Only they couldn't find the last strigoi so I came up here. If I hadn't made it in time..." His voice shook with emotion as he delivered the last part of the sentence

"Shhh," said Lissa. Now it was her turn to console him. She reached her lips up to his and they began to kiss passionately.

Uh-oh, I thought. Now I really had to get out of her head-before things got hot.

I pulled one last time and succeeded in finally escaping Lissa's thoughts. My eyes fluttered open to meet Dimitri's gorgeous brown ones, laced with worry and tension.

"Roza, are you alright? Is the princess-"

I cut him off. "Yeah, Lissa's fine"

His worried expression continued.

"Roza...are you okay? You look a little bit pale."

Did I? Well I felt like shit too. I wondered why. Oh well, no need to get caught up in silly little things.

"I'm fine," I said determinedly. "So you going to help me up or what Comrade?"

I was laying on the floor awkwardly with half my body on the mat and half my body off. It was beginning to get uncomfortable. Dimitri wordlessly gave me a hand and pulled me up, but was visibly still tense and worried.

"I'd better get to class," I told him. "Stan will have a fit if I'm late again."

"Class is cancelled for the day."

"Well in that case I'd better go eat something. I'm starving." It was true, I couldn't recall ever having been this hungry before. "See you later Comrade!"

As I left the gym he stayed silent, but I could practically feel his gaze on me. What was his problem? As cute as it was that he was worried for me, I didn't need that. I was Rose Hathaway for God's sake. Of course I was fine.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'll try and post again as soon as possible. By the way, do you guys think Rose should be pregnant? I know it's been done before lots of times but still. At this point she either is or she isn't. Her and Dimitri aren't going to make love again...yet ;)**

**But seriously it's up to you guys. So PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think! I can do it either way.**

**Thanks!**

**~Kayla**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's chapter 3!**

**It's even longer than the last one. Hope you enjoy!**

**There's lots of Adrian in this one too =) **

**That was fun to write. But don't worry, this story is definately DimitriXRose. Adrian is just sexually harassing Rose as usual. =P**

***Disclaimer***

_**I do not own Vampire Academy or any of it's characters.**_

* * *

Untfortunately, I didn't even make it to the cafeteria before I ran right into Adrian. Great. I was so no in the mood for this.

"Hello little dhampire!" he greeted me cheerfully.

Since he was blocking my way to the cafeteria I was seriously considering going to see Lissa instead of eating, but I really was hungry and who knows what Lissa was up to with Christian at this point.

I didn't feel like trying to get past Adrian even though it would be too easy. I felt really drained physically, like I would collapse to the ground in hysterics if he didn't move soon and allow me to reach my ultimate goal, the glorious doughnuts in the cafeteria.

"Move" was my only response to his overly-happy greeting.

"You mean you aren't totally made whole by my amazing presence?" he countered.

I groaned. Couldn't this man ever take a hint? I was clearly pissed off and if he valued having all his manly parts where they belonged then he should back off immediately.

"I'm never whole. Whole people are generally considered to be fairly decent people."

"Well you are utterly indecent at all times" he said flashing me a sexy smile.

I was not impressed, and that's to say the least. Trust Adrian to find a double meaning for everything I said.

Suddenly his brow furrowed in concentration. "What's wrong Ivashkov?" I teased him. "Trying to remember the alphabet again? It starts with the letter A, then-"

He cut me off. "Very funny Hathaway. Actually I was observing you're aura. It's been very...strange lately."

"Really? How so?" I asked, starting to get serious. Spirit was one thing that Adrian didn't mess around with. Even he understood how important and dangerous it could be.

"Well It's just as normal, with the darkness ringing it-but on the inside...there's like a bubble of light. And it's been getting bigger. It was hardly noticeable at first but now it's hard to miss. I think even Lissa would notice it if she looked."

Now I was just more pissed off. That wasn't any kind of answer, I wanted to know what it meant. The last thing I needed in my life was more questions. I decided not to be too harsh with him though. He probably didn't know the meaning of it any more than I did. If it could somehow be dangerous he would tell me, right?

"What if I'm just happier than usual?" I demanded glaring at him.

He chuckled. The fact that I was glaring at him probably didn't contribute to my cause.

"You, happy? Sounds like something I'd like to see in action."

"Are you offering?"

"Are you accepting?" He seemed stunned. "What about Belikov?"

I mock copied his confused expression. "Well why wouldn't I accept the opportunity to beat you to a pulp? And why should Dimitri have a problem with that?"

His expression dimmed considerably. As much as he annoyed me, I could tell he really cared about me and even if I didn't return those feelings, I still felt guilty for leading him on. Nevertheless he deserved it. What kind of decent man keeps a women from eating?

When I answered I sounded really depressed, totally unlike me. "Can you please just let me go into the cafeteria?"

"Woah did Rose Hathaway just say please? Are you okay?"

Although there was a teasing in his voice I could see true concern in his eyes, so I pulled myself together and classically growled. "I won't be if you don't let me eat!"

He chuckled. Again. Why was everything I did so amusing to him? Then he held his arms out to me for a hug. I hesitated for a second the went into them. I felt like I needed a hug almost as much as I needed food and that was saying something. Since I apparently wasn't going to get any love from my Russian god at the moment what could be the harm? And though I would never admit this to him, Adrian wasn't exactly the worst consolation prize in the world.

"That's my little dhampire" he whispered into my hair.

As I stepped away I had to suppress a scowl at the voice I heard shouting my name. Tasha Ozera. I was much more reluctant to be pulled into a hug from her, but I couldn't exactly refuse. What has the world come to? I thought sadistically, if there's someone I'd hug less willingly then Adrian.

"Tasha!" I said with fake enthusiasm as she pulled away. It wasn't her fault she had her eyes on the one man in the world I loved. "How have you been?"

"Fine" she said smiling. "How about you?" Then she grinned. "Are you two together now?" she asked gesturing towards Adrian with her hand.

"Yes," replied Adrian at the same time as I yelled "HELL NO!". I glared at him and I swear he actually shrunk back, looking scared. "well actually no" he added. I looked back to Tasha.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I came to see Christian" she replied with a smile.

"Well his dorm is over that way, you just passed it," I couldn't help pointing out. Even though I knew that in reality Christian was with Lissa at the moment and they were most definitely busy. However I had a good idea where else she might be headed right now. I sincerely hoped I was wrong.

"I know." she replied. "Actually I'm on my way to go see Dimitri right now."

My suspicions having been confirmed, I had to work hard to keep my emotions in check. I felt Adrian glancing at me, slightly concerned, and heard Tasha ask "Rose? Are you okay?"

I tried to return to the present, but all I could think of was Tasha trailing her painted fingernails all over Dimitri. MY Dimitri. Sure I trusted him and I knew that it was me who he loved, but his godliness only stretched so far. He was still a man after all and men were sometimes extremely naive. I'd have to have a little talk with him later.

The only thing that brought me back to the present was Adrian hissing "Snap out of it little dhampire" into my ear.

"Wh-what?" I could see they were both looking at me. Tasha bewildered. Adrian with worry and a slight hesitation in his eyes. I must have been out of it for a while. Then Adrian laughed.

"Sorry." he said "Rose is apparently-" he winked at me "very hungry. And I've been keeping her from her-" he winked again "food"

I scowled and Tasha laughed before walking away to go find Dimitri no doubt. Great, now Tasha thought me and Adrian had the whole friends with benefits thing going on. She probably thought I was a blood whore too. I stalked off into the cafeteria, slightly mad that Adrian decided to follow me.

"Do you have to keep bugging me?" I asked as I got in the line up for food. Classes might have been cancelled for the day, but at least the cafeteria was still open, even if it was deserted.

"Yes" he answered smugly.

After I got my food I took it over to a table and sat down. Adrian sat across from me. He didn't say anything as I ate quickly. I probably ate enough for two people but like I said, I was hungry.

He laughed quickly when I was done eating. "You weren't kidding when you said you were hungry." he said.

"I never kid about food" I replied shortly.

He sighed then studied me for a moment. When he began to speak, he was fairly hesitant.

"Rose...you know before when I asked if you were okay... I wasn't kidding. Is something wrong?"

Honestly, yes, but I couldn't place a finger on it. Lately I'd been feeling really odd, not like myself at all. I had a headache at the moment and despite how much I'd just eaten I was still sort of hungry. Not to mention the fact that Christian's aunt was walking around here, probably trying to steal the man I loved away from me. But Rose Hathaway wasn't exactly the type to voice her complaints to the world, so I merely replied, "Nope. I'm perfectly fine." I even tacked a smile onto the end of it.

Adrian didn't seem to be able to argue with my response, so instead he said, "You know you're not alone, right? You have me, Lissa and as much as I hate to admit it, Belikov too." I had to laugh at the sour tone he used to say Dimitri's name and Adrian seemed reassured at the sound of my laughter.

"Of course I know." Then I realized that I had basically nothing to do for the rest of the day. So after I cleared my tray and we were walking out of the cafeteria I kind of lingered in the doorway. I didn't really want to go see Dimitri, seeing as Tasha was probably still with him and Dimitri would expect me to behave. Nevertheless the only other thing I could think of doing, sadly, was homework. But I was definitely not wasting my whole day off from classes with that.

Adrian, seeing my hesitation asked "What's up little dhampire? Got any plans for the rest of the day? Want to-"

"No" I cut him off from whatever inappropriate thing he had been about to say.

"I was only going to ask me if you wanted to come with me to Lissa's room to watch us practice with spirit."

"Oh." I said. Then I smirked. "She's kind of...busy right now."

"Well she's not blowing me off," Adrian said, looking determined.

"Alright, but I warned you," I muttered following Adrian away from the cafeteria and over towards Lissa's dorm.

He knocked on the door and we waited. I heard several loud bangs and several exclamations of "Shit!" before a rather flustered Lissa appeared at the door.

"Oh it's you guys!" she sighed with relief. "I forgot you were coming Adrian. And hey Rose. I meant to come visit you after the strigoi attack but I-"

Her voice trailed off, so I decided to finish for her. "You were busy," I said laughing. She blushed as me and Adrian both entered the room. I could see Christian sitting on the bed with a somewhat sour expression on his face, so I went to go sit beside him.

"What's wrong?" I taunted. "Did I ruin your fun Chrissie?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." he replied angrily.

"Oh well" I said sarcastically. "Your aunt is here and she's going to ruin mine."

I had finally told Lissa and Christian everything about Dimitri after the strigoi attack, including the part about Tasha. Life was to short to waste with secrets, I'd decided. Oddly enough, although me and Christian still bantered constantly, practically driving Lissa insane, I felt closer to him now. He was kind of like an older brother to me. If I never needed something and Lissa wasn't around he'd be there for me. Right now he just looked apologetic. I felt guilty for bringing my troubles upon him. It wasn't his fault. Actually it wasn't Tasha's either, but I liked to pretend it was.

"I'll have a word with her about Dimitri" said Christian.

I hesitated. "But you won't tell-"

"Of course not Rose."

I sighed in relief. "Thanks Christian."

Then he actually smiled at me. I guess miracles do happen sometimes. "No problem Rose."

Adrian laughed at the fact we were getting along so well but I could feel through the bond that Lissa was fiercely happy.

"Well we'd better start practicing before Rose and Christian are all over each other" said Adrian. The comment earned him a scowl from both me and Christian along with a reproachful look from Lissa.

As Lissa and Adrian started working, I watched cautiously, monitoring Lissa's levels of darkness. They didn't seem to be running too high at the moment though so I tuned out, thinking about other things. Unfortunately they were not happy thoughts. I kept thinking about Tasha and Dimitri.

After a while I decided I'd mused over the subject enough, so I sat up abruptly and was rewarded with a painful cramping in my stomach. I gasped and winced slightly. It was enough to make Lissa and Adrian look over with confusion and worry. _Are you okay?_ Lissa sent me through the bond. I nodded slowly. The pain had eased now.

Everyone was still looking at me uneasily and I began to grow frustrated. "I'm fine!" I yelled to no one in particular. All of a sudden darkness sprung up on Lissa out of nowhere. Her worry for me turned to anger at me in almost no time at all. I tried to suck away just enough of it to make us both only mildly frustrated, but halfway through I lost control and my anger boiled way up.

I started yelling "I'm freaking fine, leave me the hell alone!" I jumped of the bed and headed over to Lissa. Adrian held me back though. "Woah now little dhampire, calm down" said Adrian. But I had no intention of calming down. Unfortunately I had no hope of getting away from Adrian. Normally I would have been able to take Adrian down in an instant, but I was too enraged to focus on fighting at all. With his greater weight and size he managed to hold me down. It was a hundred times worse then it had been right before the cabin. I was truly going mad. I was hardly even aware of Lissa crying or Adrian yelling at Christian to go get Dimitri and Christian running out of the room. I just kicked and screamed until finally Adrian got up off of me.

I was only free for a second though before Dimitri pinned me down again. He had me pinned to the bed with my arms by my side. It seemed like a vaguely familiar situation, but I couldn't quite recall where it was from.

"Roza...calm down. Remember who you are" Dimitri whispered into my ear.

"This is who I am!" I screeched.

"No it's not," he replied urgently. "Remember last time in the cabin?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Just let me go!"

"No," His voice was firm. "You came back to me then and you can do it again."

I didn't even know what he was talking about at first, but then, slowly it all came back to me. I stopped struggling and lay limp on th bed under Dimitri, who had been careful not to put very much weight on me even as he pinned me down.

"Dimitri," I whispered, feeling slightly unsure of myself, which I hated. And then the tears let loose. Dimitri automatically shifted to cradle me in his lap as I sobbed into his chest. It seemed like an eternity until my eyes finally ran dry, and even then I remained with my face in Dimitri's shirt, breathing in the scent of his aftershave and hiccoughing slightly.

Then I fell asleep in his arms, wishing that I would never have to leave their safety and comfort.

* * *

**Okay everyone, that's it for now, so sorry!**

**I'll have the next chapter posted as soon as possible!**

**Please review!**

**I've decided Rose is pregnant, as you may have guessed from some of the subtle hints in this chapter. Ther will be more in the next one too.**

**~Kayla**


	4. Chapter 4

******Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading! Here's chapter 4!**

***Disclaimer***

**Adrian: Hey sexy...**

**Me: Adrian seriously. Let's get on with this.**

**Adrian: I couldn't agree more!**

**Me: No that's not what I meant. We had a deal, you say the disclaimer and THEN I make out with you.**

**Adrian: Fine. Kayla does not own the vampire academy series or it's characters. Richelle Mead does. Although Kayla does have me to herself for now...**

**Me: *groans* Why couldn't you be Dimitri?**

* * *

RPOV

When I woke up I was still in Dimitri's arms. Although we were in my room instead of Lissa's. I could see the light of dawn shining through the window and that's just about all I managed to process before I was gripped with nausea.

It wasn't at all like before the strigoi strigoi attack yesterday. This was real.

I jumped out of Dimitri's arms, startling him awake and ran to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet, feeling like complete crap.

I heard Dimitri say may name softly in russian as he pulled back my hair and held it. Then I vomited into the toilet. Afterwards I tried to stand up but my knees shook and my head throbbed, so I sat down on the floor. Dimitri joined me a moment later with a glass of water in his hand. I took the water greatfully, downed it in about two seconds, then leaned my head against his chest. He began stroking my hair comfortingly, murmuring "Roza" over and over again. For a while we just sat there like that, then I spoke.

"How did I get here?"

He seemed to consider the question for a moment before answering slowly. "I carried you."

I looked into his eyes and could see them laced with worry.

"I'm fine now" I tried to tell him, but he wasn't going to hear it.

"Roza, last night..." his voice trailed off and he shudered.

I stroked his cheek softly and murmured "shh, it's over now."

He took a deep breath and continued. "I was so scared. It was worse than in the cabin, I wasn't sure if you were going to come back to me after all."

"I'll always come back to you," I assured him, but there was an edge of uncertainty to my voice too.

"I can't loose you," he admitted.

"Don't worry Comrade, I'm not going anywhere," I said.

His next question caught me of guard. "Roza...Are you sick?"

"No," I replied uncertainly.

"Don't lie to me," he said, gesturing towards the toilet. His voice was dripping with acid now. Gorgeous accented acid of course, but still the intent was clear. "You've been...odd lately."

"I know," I admitted. "But I'm not sick, I just..."

"You seemed fine during the strigoi attack yesterday but then, you couldn't pull out of Lissa's head. I saw you trying to get out to go help her, but you couldn't. You looked almost...weak"

I winced. Those were not words I wanted to hear come out of Dimitri's mouth.

"I'm fine!" I hissed, keeping my temper under control, but just barely. "I don't need anyone taking care of me."

I stood up, and walked out of the bathroom to prove my point. The I started changing. I didn't care Dimitri was watching, he'd seen it all before anyways. I started putting on my clothes for training when I was interupted by Dimitri.

"We're not training today you know."

"What do you mean?" I asked him angrily. "I'm FINE!"

"I can't loose you!" he basically shouted at me.

I softened immediately, and so did he. I thought about how lucky we all were that all the walls in the academy were soundproof. I walked up to Dimitri and put my hands on his chest.

"You won't," I whispered to him softly. He pulled me into a hug and I stayed there content for a moment. Then I ended the hug and said "Come on Comrade! Don't want to be late for practice or I'll have you doing the push-ups this time." He smiled at me. I relished the temporary moment of victory, his smiles were always so rare. Then I finished dressing myself, checked the hallway, which thankfully was still clear at this point in the morning and dragged Dimitri out the door.

* * *

Practice that day went smoothly as usual, and for the rest of the day I was fine. Lissa was relieved I was okay and glad to see me back to normal. I knew she hated herself for what had happened to me. As much as I tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault she refused to believe me.

I wasn't even thinking about the fact I'd been sick that morning when I went to bed that night. Not until I was awakened by the same thing the following morning. I got myself ready though and went down to training again. I didn't tell Dimitri about it because I didn't want to worry him. Actually I didn't tell anyone.

I wasn't worried. It was probably just some fluke bug that only attacked in the morning. But after the 7th morning in a row even me, Rose Hathaway was beginning to get a little skeptical. It had been a whole week. Still I dressed myself for training and headed down to meet Dimitri. During the run I felt really woozy. I probably should have stopped, but I made it through anyways. But when Dimitri was about to officially start the training session, the nausea crept up on me again. I rushed to the bathroom again and Dimitri held my hair. I stood up right away, drank some water and turned back to Dimitri. I was used to the throwing up now so it didn't phase me at all. Although normally it was just once a day.

Dimitri was looking at me with a worried expression on his face again. "I'm fine Comrade, honestly" I said. "Only usually it's just once in the morning that I puke my guts up instead of two. No big deal."

Then I remembered I hadn't told him about all the other times I'd thrown up. I glanced up to see the shocked expression on his face. "It's fine" I tried to reassure him, "It's only ever in the morning.

"Rose, how many times has this happened?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh I don't know exactly..." I said, trying to be nonchalant about it, but Dimitri didn't buy it. Damn him for being able to see through my lies so easily.

"Rose, tell me." he said harshly.

"Once every morning since the day morning you were with me. Twice today." I replied softly.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary," he told me.

"No, I'm really fine," I said, but just as the words were out of my mouth I began to feel dizzy. I took a couple steps towards the exit of the bathroom but I stumbled and Dimitri caught me. I stared up into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Roza," he whispered to himself, chuckling non-humorously. "What am I going to do with you."

Then I blacked out.

* * *

The all-too-familiar white ceiling of the infirmary greeted me when I opened my eyes. I sat up quickly, feeling cramps in my stomach and my head pounding. As soon as I sat up I saw Dimitri rush to my side from the corner of the room. His guardian mask was on, but his eyes showed worry and love.

"Damn it Dimitri I told you I was fine!" I cursed.

Dimitri laughed and sighed in relief. "Yes, and then you passed out" he retorted.

"Well I'm fine now," I said and tried to stand up. Dimitri held me back though. I glared at him.

"Just stay here Rose, and wait for the doctor to get back with your test results." he reasoned.

"You ran tests while I was unconcious?" I screeched just as Dr. Oldenzki walked in.

"It was just a blood test Rose," she said, laughing. But there was also that professional edge to her voice that I couldn't ignore. Was she going to tell me I was dying or something?

"Well..." I began. "What's the verdict?"

She glanced at Dimitri. "Guardian Belikov, I need to ask you to leave please. This is private information. Rose can share it with you afterwards if she wants to."

Dimitri gave me one last worried look and then swiftly left the room.

Once he was gone I turned to and said, "Okay cut the crap. If I'm going to die then just tell me and get it over with."

She laughed. She actually laughed. I was dead serious though.

"You're not dying" she said. "But there's something else...You're pregnant."

"That's impossible" I said right away.

"How so?" she asked me.

"The only person that I've ever had sex with before was a dhampire," I replied.

"Are you su-"

"Yes." I said positively. She seemed taken aback. Then her eyes opened wide as if she'd just discovered something amazing.

"But you're shadow-kissed," she said.

"What?" I asked. I knew exactly what she had said but wasn't exactly sure how it was relevant to the conversation.

"You're shadow-kissed," she repeated. "It must have altered your body somehow."

"Wow..." I whispered. And then it hit me. I was pregnant. What was I going to do? I couldn't be pregnant! How would I be able to take my trials and become a guardian if I were pregnant?

I was just about to ask to terminate the pregnancy when I thought of Dimitri. This was his baby too. My biggest regret had always been that I would never be able to give him children when he wanted them so bad. Now I had the chance to give him a child, a family. Exactly what he wanted. How could I take that from him? Maybe we'd be able to have more kids later on, but what if we couldn't? What if this was our only chance? I couldn't take that from him.

And there was a part of me that wanted to keep the baby too. It was mine, mine and Dimitri's child. It could join us together forever in a way that nothing else could.

Could I do this though? I was only a teenager after all, and I knew firsthand how much it sucked not to have a mother you could depend on. I knew that I wouldn't be alone and that I'd have lots of help but still. Could I really do this? Or would I just be dooming my child to the same fate I had, which was pretty close to abandonment in my books.

Whatever happened, I knew I couldn't make the desicion alone. I wasn't quite ready to go talk to Dimitri quite yet though. I needed to tell Lissa.

I jumped off the bad and raced out the door, ignoring Dr. Oldenzki's protests. Once outside, I ran past Dimitri anxiously waiting for news, but I couldn't face him yet. I shook him off when he tried to grab me hand. It made me feel bad, ignoring him like that. He probably thought the worst now, that I was dying, when in fact I was not only living, but also growing another life inside of me.

When I reached Lissa's room, I knocked fiercely on the door and to my surprise Christian answered. I hadn't factored in the possibility of him being here too. Oh well I supposed I could tell him too. I knew he would help me and keep the secret for me, just like Lissa. At least he hadn't brought Tasha with him though. That I don't think I could of handled.

I hiccoughed suddenly. I hadn't even realized that I was crying until that point. I walked into the room and surprisingly, Christian pulled me into a hug.

"Everything will be okay Rose, just tell us what's wrong." But despite his words of encouragement, I had a sinking feeling inside of me. Either way, I was screwed.

I pulled out of his arms and went to sit on the bed next to Lissa. "What is it Rose?" she whispered, throwing her arms around me.

I wiped my tears and tried to pull myself together. I hated all this crying, it must have been the pregnancy hormones.

"Liss...I don't know what I'm going to do." I said, sounding broken. I felt Christian sit down on my other side silently.

"About what Rose?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant."

Suddenly Lissa gasped and took her arm off from around my shoulders from me. "But what about Dimitri?" she asked, confusion evident in her eyes.

"It is Dimitri's. Dr. Oldenzki thinks that being shadow-kissed must have altered my body somehow. He's the only person I've ever slept with." But that had been about two months ago. I was two months pregnant and I hadn't even realized. How stupid was I. What If I had hurt the baby during training. Who knew, maybe I had. I gasped at the thought and my arms went protectively around my stomach.

"Are you okay Rose?" Lissa asked.

I gave her half a smile and replied, "Yeah, I think I am Liss."

A grin began to spread accross her face an it was that moment I realized I was going to keep the baby. I might not exactly want a baby so early in my life, but we'd figure it out and find a way to make it work. I knew I couldn't hurt the baby, couldn't abort it, because that would be like killing it. Killing mine and Dimiti's baby.

Me and Lissa were both grinning at each other like idiots and Christian was just sitting there, baffled at how the mood in the room had changed so quickly when a knock at the door changed everything. Shit. I had a pretty good idea of who it was,but I didn't know if I was ready to face him just yet. Lissa went to get the door and Christian squeezed my shoulders encouragingly. I took a deep breath as Lissa opened the door.

* * *

**Okay, well that's all for now-sorry guys!**

**But I might be able to post another chapter by tonight-I'll try my best!**

**~Kayla**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! **

**Here's Chapter 5!**

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Vampire Academy or it's characters, although I wish I did.**

* * *

"Dimitri," I heard Lissa say. I took another deep breath. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I-" he hesitated. "Is Rose here?"

"N-no" Lissa stuttered, "Why would you think-"

"Yes I'm here," I interrupted her. She was a horrible liar anyways and I might as well get this over with.

Lissa let him come in and he walked briskly in the room to stand in front of me. I suddenly became very interested in the floor. I was very nervous about telling him now. What if he actually didn't want kids? Or if he had changed his mind about leaving me for Tasha. I knew these thoughts were unlikely and unrealistic, but I was pregnant. Didn't that give my thoughts the right to be unlikely and unrealistic?

"Rose...What did the doctor say?"

I shook my head. Through the bond, Lissa asked me _Do you want me to tell him for you?_ I shook my head once more. This was something I needed to do by myself.

"Rose, do you want us to leave or stay?" asked Christian.

"I-I think I should tell him alone." Christian nodded and dragged Lissa out the door, leaving me and Dimitri alone.

Dimitri sat down next to me on the bed and pulled me into his arms. "Roza, please tell me." he said, sounding slightly desperate.

I looked up at him. For once his guardian mask was completely gone and his face showed nothing but worry.

"Well I'm fine, you don't need to worry." I said shakily. "Or maybe you just need to worry twice as much since you have one more person now you can worry about."

He looked at me in confusion, so I continued, "I'm pregnant."

The look on his face was shocked and hurt, but I had expected this. "Who's the father?" he asked, and I saw his face return to it's usual state, without showing any emotions.

I smiled at him and said simply, "You."

"Don't be ridiculous," he replied scathingly. "That's impossible"

"But maybe it's not. I'm shadow-kissed, remember. And technically it's impossible for the father to be anyone else. You know you're my one and only." I finished, touching his face softly with my fingertips.

He stared at me incredulously for what seemed like forever but could only have been a few seconds at most. Then it dawned on him.

"You're pregnant? With my baby?" he asked excitedly. When I nodded he calmed down, then looked doubtful once more. "Are you keeping it?" he asked me seriously.

"Yes," I replied without hesitation now, relieved that he had accepted this.

"Roza..." he smiled and then toppled me over so he was lying on top of me on the bed, careful not to put any weight on my stomach. His lips met mine on a frenzy of happiness. Then our moment was interrupted as the door was thrown open and Christian walked in.

"So since you guys have clearly sorted out your problems, can we have Lissa's bed back now?" I pouted, because Dimitri had just gotten up off of me and everyone else laughed at my expression. So now I was the source of humour for everyone, not just Adrian. _Great._

Then Dimitri spoke. "Actually no. We need to figure out what we're going to do about this."

My expression changed dramatically. I was scared now. How could this possibly work out? Dimitri pulled me to where he sat on the bed and I cuddled into him. Lissa sat down on the oppostie side of the bed beside Christian and spoke.

"Well it's obvious, isn't it? Me and Christian can get jobs teaching here at the academy, Dimitri you can stay here as a guardian and Rose can help teach the novices-from the sidelines at least," she threw in at the sight of Dimitri, no doubt about to argue the thought if me fighting.

I nodded, it made sense. I was happy that Lissa had taken it this way. I knew how much she'd wanted to go to a really nice college, even though it was unecessary with all th money she already had. But then another thought hit me.

"How am I going to graduate?" I asked, my voice quivering. If I didn't graduate then I could never be Lissa's guardian. "I won't be able to take the trials," I added.

"We'll go talk to Alberta and Kirova. They'll understand." he assured me.

"Kirova is not exactly the understanding type." I protested.

"Don't worry," said Dimitri. "I'll take care of it. We should go now though."

So we said goodbye to Lissa and Christian and left quickly, making our way to Kirova's office. When we got there however, I was shocked to see someone else leaving the office. My mother. What was she doing here.

"Rose," she said rather breathlessly then saw Dimitri's standing behind me. "Guardian Belikov." Then she grew frustrated, assuming he was escorting me to Kirova's office for something I'd done wrong I guess, she asked "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing." I replied honestly. She would probably think that what I had done was wrong though.

She looked at Dimitri disbelievingly, but he nodded, confirming my answer.

"Then why are you going into Kirova's office?" she asked.

"It's none of your buisiness" I replied, starting to walk past her.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I gasped and leaped away from her. The last thing I wanted her to do was hurt the baby. But last time she'd given me a black eye, so why not?

She noticed my reaction and said tentatively, "Rose, are you alright?"

"Fine," I hissed. I was aware of Dimitri standing protectively behind me, ready to make a move if my mother lunged at me or something.

"And you can come in if you want," I added. She would find out sooner or later, so why not now?

I went into the office followed by my mother and Dimitri. Kirova took one look at the party that had entered her office and stood up. "Well I'm going to need another coffee for this one," she said.

"Can you get Guardian Petrov too?" asked Dimitri. Kirova nodded and left the room.

"Any chance you're going to tell me what this is about?" my mother asked me. I just shook my head. I hoped she wouldn't kill me when she found out.

I sat down on one of the chairs in front of Kirova's desk. Dimitri and my mother took seats on either side of me. I turned to my mother then and asked "So what are you doing here?"

She slumped down in her chair then, a small amount of pain showing through her eyes before replying "Lord Szelsky is dead." In a flat monotone.

"Oh." I said. "I'm sorry..." I said it like a question, uncertainly.

"Thank you," she said curtly.

"So why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the court getting a new assignment?"

She smiled slightly at me then. "Actually I've decided to come work here at the academy for the next month, until you graduate. So I can spend time with you."

Oh no, I thought to myself. This just got a whole lot harder. I was trying to figure out how to reply when Kirova walked back in, followed by Alberta, who gave me a friendly smile before going to stand at the back of the room.

"So what is it now Miss. Hathaway?" she asked me, but she was looking at Dimitri for an answer. Which was probably a good thing, because I didn't think I could speak.

"Rose is pregnant." Dimitri said, getting straight to the point. No nonsense allowed.

"What?" screeched my mother. Damn it, she was definitely very mad. "How could you?" she asked me, disappointment seeping through her voice. "Was it some stupid one night stand?" she hissed at me.

"No!" I yelled back. "I'm in love with him."

"Who is it then?" she challenged.

I stayed silent and she just laughed humorlessly. I could feel Dimitri tense up beside me. "Congratulations," my mother said venomously.

Then Kirova took control. "Well Miss Hathaway, I think you should still be able to graduate. You won't be able to partake in the trials or any of your combat classes, but your reputation is a good one, even despite your two years of absence from the academy. And I'm sure you'd have many people supporting you.

I heard a "Hmph" from my mother and then Alberta said. "I'll have a word with the other guardians here and we'll figure it out. Don't worry." She gave me and Dimitri both a warm smile. Could she know then? I didn't know how exactly, but she didn't seem to be mad, so it couldn't of been a problem.

"You may leave now," said Kirova. We all got up and left the room. I headed back towards my dorm, but about halfway there my mother grabbed my arm from behind and dragged me off to the shadows. I saw Dimitri hovering anxiously behind me, but she let go of me then.

"Who is it Rose?" she demanded.

I looked at Dimitri from over her head and saw him nod.

"Dimitri," I said.

"Guardian Belikov? That's impossible."

"That's what I thought too mom, which is why we didn't use protection. But I'm shadow-kissed mom, remember?"

She whirled around on Dimitri. He might of been over a foot taller than her, but my mom was not someone you wanted to have on your bad side. I swear Dimitri almost looked scared. Apparently with good reason too. A second later she pulled a knife out of her pocket and held it up to Dimitri's neck.

"Mom!" I yelled. "Please don't hurt him." I pleaded.

She didn't seem to hear me though. "You used my daughter!" she accused.

"No I didn't." he replied evenly. "I love her."

She dropped the knife but still looked skeptical. "If you hurt her..." she threatened, raising the knife once more. I was about to protest when she put the knife away and turned towards me. Then she did something that surprised me. She gave me a hug.

"Take care. Don't make the same mistakes I did." she whispered into my ear.

Then she let go of me and walked away.

"Well, that was...eventful," I stated.

Dimitri chuckled, then saw my expression. I probably looked like I was going to start crying again. He pulled me into a hug.

"I love you so much Roza," he whispered.

* * *

**That's all for now! Sorry it was a little short. I might post one more tonight but I'm not sure yet.**

**~Kayla**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6! There's more of Adrian in this one but Lots of DimitriXRose too, don't worry.**

**And two more people will find out about Rose's pregnancy in this chapter. How will they take it?**

**Oh, and I'd like to thank all my reviewers! Over 40 reviews for just 5 chapters! It's amazing! And I really appreciate all the encouragement!**

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own the Vampire Academy series or its characters. =(**

* * *

That night I went to sleep happily, with Dimitri by my side. The same can't be said for my dreams unfortunately.

"Hey little dhampire" said Adrian. "Congratulations!"

We were in the middle of some kind of department store, Target by the looks of it. **(A/N-I'm Canadian and I'm in love with Target because they don't have any in Canada...yet ;) **But it wasn't a section I would of ever been in before. We were surrounded by baby clothes and diapers and all that kind of stuff. I made a mental note to google something along the lines of 'How not to kill your kid' when I woke up.

"You know?" I asked him.

He smiled at me. "Of course. Lissa told me, and I knew from your aura that it had to be something like that."

"You're not...upset?" I asked cautiously. I knew how much Adrian cared about me.

"No," he replied sincerely. "I'm happy for you little dhampire! And...I've decided I should stop hitting on someone who clearly has her eyes set elsewhere," he admitted reluctantly.

"Well it took you long enough!" I said laughing. Then I looked around at all the different brands of diapers and baby food. I was so out of my league. How on earth was I going to be able to do this?

"You okay little dhampire?" asked Adrian.

I nodded, but then my eyes teared up fearfully. There was no way I could do this. What if, god forbid, something should happen to Dimitri? I couldn't do this by myself.

Adrian walked up to me and put his arms around me. Once again, I was grateful for his hug. I wiped my tears and straightened up.

"The bubble in my aura...that's the baby's aura, right?" I asked him.

"Yup." he said.

"Is the baby okay?" I questioned. All the training I'd been doing, alongside the strigoi attacks couldn't have been good for the baby at all.

"Of course. Baby dhampire is just fine."

I sighed in relief and sat on the ground. Adrian sat next to me. "I'll always be there for you if you need me," he said honestly.

"Thanks," I breathed and lay my head on his shoulder.

A couple minutes later Adrian spoke. "See you later little dhampire and baby dhampire"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You're waking up." he replied.

"Crap." I said, experiencing the all too familiar sensation of nausea in my stomach.

I heard Adrian's laughter fading as I awoke and ran to the toilet.

This time Dimitri didn't wake up until he heard me vomiting into the toilet. So now I'd have to have a shower to rinse the puke out of my hair.

"Roza?"

"I'm fine Comrade, meet me in the shower?"

He hesitated. I sighed, he needed to stop doing 'the right thing'. It was getting really annoying.

"Come on Dimitri, it's your day off. It's Sunday, so I don't have classes and it's about six in the morning. Nobody is going to find us."

"Okay" he smiled.

He followed me into the bathroom and helped me dispose my unnecessary clothing, while I helped him with his. Then we got into the shower, which was barely big enough for both of us. I couldn't help thinking about how perfectly natural it felt to be showering with Dimitri. I couldn't wait until graduation until we could make our relationship public.

After our shower was done, we got out and dried off. I wrapped my towel around my hair and went off in pursuit of clean clothes. Dimitri was stuck in the same ones he's worn yesterday. I dressed myself and dried my hair, then went to sit next to Dimitri on the bed.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked me.

"Good," I said smiling. Then I took a deep breath. "I don't know what I'm going to do though. I don't have any idea how to raise a kid! I'm only seventeen!"

He looked at me seriously and said, "You don't have to. You can end it if you want. It's your choice."

But I could tell how much pain those words had caused him. He really wanted this. And I did too.

"No, this is what I want. I want us to be a family." I smiled.

He returned my smile and said simply, "Then we will."

Then I heard a knock on the door. Weird. I hadn't been expecting anyone, and it was only like eight in the morning. I opened the door and was surprised to see Tasha standing there.

"Tasha? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Christian but he's not in his room or Lissa's. Do you know where they might be?"

"Umm...They might be in Adrian's room, practicing spirit." I was relieved that she hadn't figured out about me and Dimitri.

"Okay thanks Rose." Then she saw Dimitri sitting on the bed behind me. "Hey Dimka! What are you doing here?"

"Just talking to Rose." he said stiffly.

Tasha's eyes gleamed. I wondered what she was up to.

"What about?" she asked. She walked past me and sat on the bed next to Dimitri. I groaned. This was so not a conversation that I wanted to be having right now.

I was about to rudely tell Tasha to mind her own business, that it was guardian stuff, when the nausea hit me again. I was really starting to get tired of this whole morning sickness thing.

I rushed to the bathroom and Dimitri followed, once again holding up my hair. It had happened so often now that it was becoming somewhat like a routine.

Dimitri no didn't ask me if I was okay this time, but I saw the worry in his eyes.

"Rose? Are you alright?" Asked Tasha sincerely. I had to remind myself once more that in reality she was a very nice person. There was no reason I should be mean to her.

"Yeah I'm fine." Then I decided to tell her. Maybe if she knew I was having Dimitri's child then she'd back off. "I'm pregnant."

She gasped. I was about to continue when she cut me off.

"But what about Dimitri?" she blurted out.

"Christian told you?" I asked. I really thought I could trust the boy. Darn it.

But Tasha appeared confused at my words. "Christian didn't tell me. I wasn't even aware he knew. I could just tell you guys loved each other. It was obvious from the way you acted and the way Dimitri talked about you at Christmas."

"But you asked him to be your guardian..." I was extremely confused. She'd known about me and Dimitri?

"Only to help him realize how much you meant to him. I knew he'd never accept my offer. But you...you cheated on him?" her tone was accusatory. She was not impressed.

Dimitri decided to intervene. "No she didn't. The baby is mine. Ours." He smiled. "Since Rose is shadow-kissed her body was altered somewhat, allowing her to have a baby with another dhampire."

For a second Tasha looked stunned. Then her face broke out into a huge smile. "Congratulations you guys!" She gave both Dimitri and I a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

I smiled, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Tasha was no longer a threat. And she was happy for us.

"Well I'm going to go check if Christian and Lissa are in Adrian's room."

I jumped up, suddenly feeling extremely energetic. Also I was really hungry. "We'll come too!" I said happily. I wasn't giving Dimitri the choice. He was coming weather he wanted to or not.

Me and Tasha walked side by side to Adrian's with Dimitri trailing behind. I managed to get Tasha to tell me a couple embarrassing baby stories of Christian which I would so be using against him later.

When we got to Adrian's room I entered immediately, knowing he wouldn't have his door locked during the day and proceeded to the fridge. Being Adrian, he didn't have a lot in his frudge other than alcohol, which I couldn't exactly have at the moment.

Dimitri and Tasha were talking a little ways off, but I couldn't be bothered to listen. I was hungry. I closed the fridge and Adrian walked into the kitchen.

"Hello little dhampire!" He greeted me eagerly.

"Don't you have anything to eat?"

"Well..." He held up a box of 4 doughnuts.

"Thank you!" I took the whole box from his hand and went to sit on the couch. He sat beside me.

"You and baby dhampire still doing okay?" he asked.

"Yup" I replied quickly, shoving more food in my mouth. "So are Lissa and Christian coming here?"

"Yes actually-" The doorbell cut him off. Trust Lissa to do the right thing by ringing the doorbell instead of just barging in. Adrian got up to get the door and Dimitri sat down in his place. I leaned against his shoulder while finished the last doughnut and licking my fingers clean.

I greeted Lissa and Christian when they walked in and they took chairs from the table to sit on, along with Adrian and Tasha. For a couple of hours we all chatted. I didn't say much, I just enjoyed the time with Dimitri. After that, Tasha and Christian started to practice with fire. Christian had gotten much better at it since the last time I'd seen him practice. Finally it was time for Lissa and Adrian to practice spirit.

Dimitri nudged me and I sat up. "Let's go for a little walk." I knew he really just wanted to get me away from Lissa while she was practicing spirit, but I didn't really care. Any time spent with Dimitri was time well spent. We said our goodbyes and left quickly.

When we got outside, I could see the sun starting to go down. I couldn't believe we'd spent that much time in Adrian's room. Dimitri led me towards the outskirts of the Academy, where the forest was. I saw the cabin, and memories started to erupt from my brain. I was surrounded in a bliss of happiness. I stopped walking.

"Are you okay Roza?" Dimitri asked.

"Perfect." I breathed. Dimitri stood behind me with his arms around me, resting on my stomach. It was totally peaceful. After a few moments we started walking away from the cabin, further into the woods. He held my hand as we walked. I never wanted this to end. Then he stopped abruptly.

"Come on Comrade, what's the hold up?"

"You said this morning you wanted to be a family, right?"

"Yup Comrade, I'm pretty sure that's what I said."

"Did you mean it?" he asked me.

"Of course," I replied. "I wouldn't waste my time saying something I didn't mean."

He chuckled and pulled something out from his jacket pocket. It was some type of little box. I was ask what it was when he got down on one knee and opened it. Inside sat the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. It was a golden band with one beautiful, perfectly sized diamond resting on top.

I was speechless. Luckily Dimitri wasn't.

"Rosemarie Hathaway," he began. His beautiful voice never failed to take my breath away. "I love you more than anything in the world and I will love our child just as much. I'm so lucky to have met someone as perfect as you. You understand me like nobody else does and I couldn't imagine going on without you."

He paused and I swear he was purposely trying to be as dramatic as possible.

"Roza...Will you marry me?"

* * *

**That's all for now! I know you guys all hate me for ending it right there but I had too!**

**I hope you still liked the chapter! Wow I've published like 3 chapters today, lol.**

**I'll post again as soon as possible! Please REVIEW!**

**~Kayla**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for leaving you hanging there at the end of the last chapter, but I had to do it! I'm just that evil ;)**

**Thanks again to all of my AWESOME reviewers! You guys rock and are the reason I'm still writing this!**

**So anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

***Disclaimer***

**I regrettably do not own The Vampire Academy or it's characters.**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_"Roza...Will you marry me?"_

* * *

I stared at him in shock. I couldn't believe what he'd just said.

In the course of just a few days, my life had changed so much. I was pregnant and now Dimitri wanted me to marry him? I couldn't handle this. It was just too much.

I felt my knees give out on me and suddenly I was aware of Dimitri's eyes on me.

"Roza..." He looked heart-broken. He probably thought I was going to say no. I didn't think I would but I really wasn't sure. The tears that had been threatening to spill over now came and Dimitri made a move to come comfort me. But I scooted away until My back was to the tree behind me.

"Just...Give me a minute please Dimitri. I need to think." I buried my face in my hands, deep in thought.

I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, but I'd never expected myself to be the type to walk down the isle in a big white dress. Dimitri was right though, I had said that I'd wanted us to be a family and I wanted us to do it properly.

I looked up, about to tell him yes, when I saw a pair of red-ringed eyes behind us. They weren't alone though. There were about ten strigoi standing behind Dimitri, just outside the wards. I looked around and sure enough I saw one human, standing a few yards away, about to drive a stake into the nearest ward.

"Dimitri, behind you!" I yelled.

He stuffed the little box back into his coat pocket and turned just in time to see the human stake the ward. "Run Roza, run!" he shouted at me. I didn't want to leave him but like last time, I knew I had to. I ran as fast as I could through the woods and back to the school grounds.

I reached the guardians lounge in record time. Stan, Alberta and about fifteen other guardians turned to look at me. What was the word from last time? Then I remembered.

"Buria" I gasped and fell into a chair, exhausted.

"How many?" Alberta asked me as the other guardians ran out of the room.

"About ten. Maybe more. I was with Dimitri..." my voice trailed off. "Please help him." I pleaded to her.

She nodded and followed the other guardians out the door. After a few minutes I got up and started walking. I didn't know where I was going but I needed the fresh air.

Why hadn't I just said yes? If Dimitri died, it would be my fault. Why had I hesitated like that? I knew what I wanted.

I trembled suddenly, and sank to the ground against one of the dorms. _If the strigoi managed to make it this far than just let them kill me_, I thought.

After what seemed like days but couldn't have been more than a few minutes, Lissa found me, huddled up and shivering, tears streaking my face. I'd pretty much come to the conclusion that Dimitri was dead, as he'd been outnumbered by too large an amount. He was dead and it was all my fault.

Lissa sat on one side of me, and wrapped her arms around me.

"Come on Rose, you should come inside. It's getting cold."

I shook my head miserably. I wanted Dimitri's arms around me and I'd made sure now that that was impossible.

"Rose," she said softly. "Dimitri wants to see you."

"Dimitri's alive?" I croaked. My voice sounded awful.

Lissa's eyes widened. "Of course Rose, didn't you know that? They brought him in an hour ago. He was hurt pretty bad, but I mostly healed him for you. He's in the infirmary, I think they're going to let him out soon." she said softly. "Come on though, you should go see him." She pulled me to my feet but I shook my head for what felt like the billionth time today.

"He won't want to see me. I'm a horrible person, if he'd died it would have been my fault."

"Don't say that."

"But it's true! He asked me to freaking marry him and I didn't even answer him!"

Her eyes lit up. "Well you're going to say yes, right?" She started jumping up and down excitedly."

I couldn't help smiling a little. "Yeah"

"You need to tell him then!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know, he probably hates me now..."

"Rose!" she scolded me. "Have a little bit of faith in him. You know he could never hate you...Come on!" she squealed.

She dragged me to the infirmary, but I hesitated outside the door.

"Is it just him in there?" I asked.

Lissa nodded. "And the doctor, but she doesn't really count now does she?" Lissa gave me a little push. "Go on!"

I couldn't help thinking how brutally unfair it was that Lissa was so happy about this. I was scared as hell to go n there and talk to him, even to say yes. I silently pushed open the door and saw Dimitri on the closest bed, staring at the ceiling with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't seem to notice my entrance.

"Hey Comrade..." My voice was soft and unsure. Dimitri sat up slowly and looked at me. I sniffled, holding back more tears.

"Roza...Come here please." His voice was filled with emotional pain. I looked him over a couple of times and saw that physically, he was fine. I hesitated, then went sit next to him on the bed. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. "It was all my fault. If you'd died, then..."

"Shh, it's alright. It's not your fault," He said firmly.

"Yes."

"No it's-" he protested but I cut him off. He'd misunderstood.

"I mean yes of course I'll marry you Dimitri."

He looked at me carefully. "You're sure you're not just saying that?"

"Yes" I breathed and snuggled up beside him. He took the little box out of his pocket once more and this time I was ready for opened it and slipped the ring onto my finger. It felt right.

Then Lissa burst into the room. I knew she'd been spying screeched in joy and started hugging me. Dimitri and Lissa were both grinning like idiots and I could tell I was too.

I jumped off the bed lightly. Then I laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Dimitri.

I managed to calm down long enough to say, "Now you have to tell my mother."

I saw him visibly whiten. I didn't know how he could be more scared of telling her this then the fact he'd gotten me pregnant. Although perhaps it was because this he'd done on purpose. The baby had clearly been an accident. Dr. Oldenzki entered from the other side of the room and walked over to us. She dismissed Dimitri from his bed and we all walked from the room happily.

Maybe, just maybe, this was a good day after all.

* * *

**Sorry, I know this was really short and kind of suckish, but I hope you liked it anyways. Next one will be longer-I promise!**

**Please review!**

**~Kayla**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8!**

**I hope Janine's reaction lives up to all of your guy's expectations. I started getting a little nervous after reading all the reviews I got for chapter 7!**

**And thanks again for all the wonderful reviews I got! You guys all rock!**

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own The Vampire Academy or it's Characters. =(**

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to somebody knocking on the door. I rolled over and my arm collided with..._Dimitri?_ Shit, he was still here?

I nudged him, trying to wake him up, but he just grunted and wrapped one arm around me. So now he was squishing me and about to get me in trouble.

"Dimitri," I hissed. "Get up!"

His eyes shot open suddenly and he looked at me in alarm as someone knocked on the door again.

"Get up! Go hide in the closet," I told him. He dashed out of bed and across the room to the closet. It was a tight squeeze, but he managed to fit. I closed the door over him just in time to hear my mother's voice at the door yell "Rose, open the door already or I'm coming in there!"

I opened the door to see my mother standing there, looking somewhat out of place.

"What do you want _mom_?" I said Icily. I still hadn't forgiven her for the way she'd treated Dimitri during our last encounter.

She took a few paces into the room, moving hesitantly. "I just wanted to come and see you."

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because Rose, I'm your mother." She smiled. "I came here to spend time with you, to get to know you."

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. "And you had to do that at five in the morning?"

She smiled again. I wondered when she'd suddenly become such a happy person.

"I knew you had classes for the rest of the day and that you'd avoid me like the plague."

I grimaced. It was true what she had said though, I would have avoided her.

"Well come in then, I guess." Not that she'd needed inviting. She was already halfway to my bed. She covered the rest of the distance quickly and sat down. I carefully sat down beside her. She seemed to be looking me over. I was suddenly feeling self-concious for some reason.

"So..." I said to break the silence. I raised my hand to brush the hair out of my eyes, and then she saw it. The ring.

Her appearance changed automatically from one of caution to one of anger. "What is that?"

I sighed. I knew that this would have to happen soon. "It's called a ring mom, have your guardian duties kept you so out of the loop that you don't even know what it is?" I was playing defensive, honestly scared of what her reaction might be.

She looked like she was suffocating or something. "Is that...D-did he-" she spluttered.

"Yes mom, Dimitri asked me to marry him."

"And you said yes?" She was seething now, It looked like she was going to attack me. But she wouldn't would she? She was my mother after all. Not that that had stopped her before.

"Yes."

For a minute the word hung in the air and then my mother leaped at me. Literally leaped at me. She was holding me down on the bed with a surprisingly strong grip for someone so small.

"Th-the baby." I said weakly, but she didn't seem to hear me. I could see she wasn't going to let go, so I managed to throw her off of me and struggle out of the hold she had on my wrists just as Dimitri burst out of the closet where he'd been hiding.

He grabbed my mother from behind, restraining her arms so she could no longer lash out at me. His face was set in stone, he looked pissed. When my mother finally stopped struggling she just stood there motionlessly. For a moment she just looked like she couldn't believe what she'd done.

Dimitri, sensing her relaxation, through her to the ground and made his way over to me. "Are you okay, Roza?"

"Yeah," I replied, dazed. I was still trying to process what had happened. Dimitri continued to study me with worry. "I'm fine, we're fine." I said firmly, one hand over my stomach. HE smiled and placed his hand over mine.

"Good," he breathed.

Then my mothers voice sounded behind Dimitri. "So you're just going to throw away your career Rose and run off with Guardian Belikov?" she sneered.

Dimitri turned around quickly and took a protective stance in front of me. I put one hand on his arm to try and calm him, but he only tensed further.

"No," I replied. "I'm not abandoning my career mom. Lissa's going to stay at the academy an extra year to help teach, so we're staying with them."

"And what about after that? How are you supposed to juggle raising a child along with being a guardian?"

I faltered slightly. I actually hadn't given any thought towards that yet.

"Are you going to abandon Lissa, who's been your best friend since kindergarden just to go play house?" Her tone was furious.

Suddenly that angered me. The fact that she thought I'd abandon Lissa after we'd been friends for so long and the fact that I shouldn't be able to have what I wanted angered me. This had suddenly become a hell of a lot more personal, although it already was before.

"At least I wouldn't be abandoning my child," I screeched at her. Suddenly Dimitri was the one holding me back. I wanted to throw myself at her and beat the crap out of her.

I stepped in front of Dimitri and glared at her. She glared back at me and punched me in the stomach. I fell to the floor, feeling bewildered, a lot like the time she had punched me in the face and given me a black eye. Dimitri pushed her out of the way and kneeled over me. I saw him trembling in anger at my mother and with worry for me and the I rolled onto my hands and knees, barfing all over the carpet. It was a hundred times worse than the morning sickness; this was forced and unnatural. When I opened my eyes and looked at the carpet, I saw blood interlaced with the vomit.

Then I felt Dimitri's arms wrap around me and lift me up. I heard him yelling at my mother, using words I'd never heard him use before and I also heard her useless apologies. If the bitch had done something to my baby...I shuddered and cradled my head further into Dimitri's chest.

"Take me to Lissa, not the doctor" I murmured, looking up at him. I locked eyes with him for a second and he took off running as fast as he could with me in his arms.

When we got to Lissa's room, the door was already open. I saw my mother standing there, her eyes filled with worry.

"Go away," Dimitri hissed at her. "This is all your fault."

She flinched visibly.

"It's okay, I'm fine," I muttered distractedly to Dimitri. He layed me softly on the bed, where Lissa was waiting expectantly. I looked at her and saw her close her eyes in concentration. She must have been examining our auras. Then she sighed, relieved.

"You're fine, you're both fine" she said with a smile plastered on her face.

Dimitri and I both relaxed visibly, and Dimitri released the tight grip he'd had on my hand.

"Actually..." said Lissa, her eyes closing again and her brows furrowing as though she was trying to focus, "All three of you are fine." She broke into a grin.

"What?" I asked, uncomprehending. I hated when Lissa knew more than I did and I was too tired to put the pieces together myself. I mean com on, it wasn't even five-thirty in the morning yet.

"You're having twins Rose!" Then she squealed, hugging me and I hugged her back, relieved we were all ok.

How was I going to manage that, though? Most of what my mother had said was true and it still stuck in my head. I tried to voice my thoughts, but all I could come up with was "H-how?"

Lissa just looked confused, but Dimitri understood, seeing as he'd heard the conversation between me and my mother only minutes ago.

"We'll manage," he said, kissing me on the forehead. "We'll figure it out somehow."

Then my mother walked into the room. Dimitri looked like he was going to kill her right then and there.

"Calm down," I told him urgently.

I sat up and looked at my mother. She looked back at me, only this time her expression was cautious instead of cocky. Then she cracked into a smile that was only slightly hysterical.

"I did it again didn't I? I failed at being a good mother?"

I decided not to lie to her. "Yup, pretty much."

She trailed her eyes on the floor in front of her. "I know you have no reason to forgive me Rose, but...I really am sorry."

Wow, how cliché was that? Still, I sensed that fer words were sincere. I was about to tell her I did forgive her, when she made me an offer I was definitely not expecting.

"Rose...I can understand if you no longer trust me but...I heard what Lissa said, that you're having twins and I'd like to help you take care of them. After you guys move away from the academy I mean. That way you could still be a guardian...without making all the mistakes I made."

I was shocked by her words. "You mean you'd quit being a guardian?" I couldn't believe this.

"Yes, Rose. I meant it when I said I wanted to get to know you, I just hope it's not too late."

I was about to accept, when Dimitri's voice cut me off. "It is too late. How could we trust you after what you just did?"

I knew he was just looking out for us, but I ws a little angry that he'd answered for me.

My mother turned around, with a sad little smile on her face, and started to leave the room.

"Wait." I called. She paused, and looked back at me. I turned to Dimitri and started talking to him in whispers.

"She is right you know, we can't do this alone and keep our jobs as guardians."

"Roza..." he started to protest but I cut him off.

"I trust her. She regrets what she did and she just wants another chance. Do you really think that I'd do anything that would put our babies in danger?"

Then I turned back to my mom. "Okay," I said.

That was all it took. Her face lit up like a child's on Christmas and a determined look entered her eyes. "I won't let you down this time Rosemarie," she said before leaving the room for good.

I hope to hell that she was right.

* * *

**There you go, I hope that lived up to your expectations! The next chapter will have a lighter atmosphere, I promise.**

**I'm not sure if I'll be able to update this weekend, because I'm going away. If there's internet there then I'll definitely update. If not, then I'll post it all when I get back.**

**Please review!**

**Thank You!**

**~Kayla **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9! Finally managed to post it!**

**Thanks to all my dedicated readers/reviewers-You guys ROCK!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Vampire Academy series or its characters. Although I wish I owned Dimitri...**

* * *

After my mother left, I had to spent a few minutes calming Dimitri down. He still looked livid, like he was going to punch someone.

"You're really going to let her look after our kids after what she just did to you?" he asked, almost growling the words.

"I don't know," I admitted uncertainly. It was the truth though. I never did know when it came to my mother.

Dimitri looked at me for several seconds with an unreadable in his eyes, then leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. He whispered "See you later Roza," and walked out of the room.

Lissa laughed at the expression on my face as he turned to leave. Then I lay down on the bed in exhaustion.

"Too much excitement before five-thirty in the morning," I grumbled.

Lissa lay down beside me with a sigh of agreement. It was just like old times. I hadn't realized until now how much I'd missed having Lissa as a roommate.

"So what do you want to do for your birthday next week?" she asked me.

That sat me up in a hurry. "Oh my god it's my birthday next week!" I gasped. How could I have forgotten that, it was so unlike me.

Lissa looked at me with a strange look playing across her features. "You honestly forgot?" she said, puzzled.

I lay down, _again_, muttering "holy shit I almost forgot my own birthday."

"Wow Rose," Lissa said "This pregnancy thing really is messing with you, hey?"

I slapped her playfully. Her only response was to start laughing again.

"Well what do you want to do? We have to do something big. After all, turning eighteen, you'll be a legal adult." She smirked, then added "maybe you'll finally become half as mature as the rest of us."

I raised an eyebrow and said "I hope you don't cout your pyromaniac boyfriend in that mix. Or Adrian for that matter,"

Lissa just let her laughter fill the room once more and I groaned. She was having way too much fun with this. To further illuminate my point, she decided it would be funny to poke me in the side. For the future, here's a piece of advice: do NOT, under any circumstances, poke a grumpy pregnant woman anywhere. I gave her a death glare and she backed off, a little bit at least.

"Seriously Rose, what do you want to do."

"I don't know," I mused. I was still kind of pissed off, even though I knew it was irrational. "I suppose tonight I'll have to write a big list of everything I want, right?"

We grinned at each other and I forgot completely about my bad mood.

"And for the day...I don't know. Maybe we could just do something small, with our group? You, me, Dimitri, Adrian, Tasha, oh and Eddie of course." I made a mental note to tell Eddie later about everything I hadn't yet clued him in on. Like the fact me and Dimitri were getting married and that I was pregnant. Oops, I probably should have told him that already, but I hadn't.

Lissa frowned at me, causing me to remember who I'd forgotten. "Oh and I guess fire boy can come too." Lissa sighed and dramatically rolled her eyes. Then she shreiked in joy.

"We should go to the mall! That way you can pick out whatever you want to buy! We should be able to get permission to go off campus for the day, you know because it's your birthday."

"You mean because you're going to use compulsion?" I asked her.

"Rose," she gasped in mock hurt. "I'm offended that you would suggest I'd do such a terrible and dishonest thing!"

We both collapsed into giggles. This is totally why we were best friends.

"So what are you going to do about the wedding?" she asked excitedly. It was a question she'd been dying to ask ever since she found out and I could feel her curiosity basically preparing to claw away at her through the bond.

"Well I don't think I'll have it until after they're born" I said, pointing at my somach. I want a summer wedding and I definitely do not want to show. Plus it will be cool to have them there.

Lissa continued expectantly, but when she saw that I wasn't going to elaborate any more she screeched, "Come on! Details!"

I yawned tiredly and stretched my arms out. "I don't know. I was kind of counting on my maid of honour to do all the hard stuff while I relax and enjoy it." I was now my turn to look at her expectantly.

She practically jumped out of her pants with excitement. "Oh my god really Rose?"

"Well duh," I said. "Who else would I pick. as my maid of honour? You're my best friend Liss!"

She yelped with excitment and let it sink in for a minute. Then she grinned mischeviously. Uh-oh.

"Does this mean I get free reign on the wedding?" she demanded.

I gulped. "Um...within reason Liss...And I have to approve of everything."

"Yay!" she squealed.

We spent the rest of our time discussing plans for the wedding. I was surprised at how much there was to talk about. I was glad I'd entrusted it to her, I would have been so out of my league. At seven, we parted ways. Lissa went to her bathroom to shower and I ran back to my room to get ready. I didn't really have to hurry though. My first calss was supposed to be a combat class, so I couldn't participate anyways.

When I was ready I ran downstairs, ate several doughnuts and some bacon and eggs. Then, on my way to the second class of the day, my first class, I ran into Eddie.

"Hey Hathaway, where've you been?"

"Eddie!" I pulled him into a hug, which I think surprised him a little. I wasn't really the hugging type, but I was in a good mood after my morning with Lissa and a good, not-so-healthy breakfast. Plus I was overly hormonal. "Do you want to skip the next block?" I asked him.

Eddie hesitated. Ever since Mason had died he'd been following the rules pretty dead on. "Didn't you already skip this morning?" he asked me.

I grinned at him. He was still looking at me strangely, he probably thought I was drunk. Ironically, he couldn't be more wrong. "That's what I need to eplain, come on!"

After another moment's hesitation, he followed me. I led him to a secluded spot half-way between the elementary and secondary campuses. I shot a quick look around me before yanking Eddie into the nearby bushes. If Eddie had looked skeptical before, now he looked absolutely terrified. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Relax," I told him. "I promise that I'm not trying to seduce you. I just needed someplace where we wouldn't be overheard. I'm also completely 100% sober, trust me."

He laughed, trying to shake it off, but I did see him relax visibly. So then I told him everything. starting with my relationship with Dimitri, then how I'd found out I was pregnant and finally how Dimitri had proposed to me. When I was done, Eddie was left speachless.

"Wow." he finally managed to get out. "I never flagged you for the type.

I slapped him on the head. "Me neither, really."

"Well it explains a lot at least" He laughed and I just rolled my eyes. I peaked out of the bushes and escaped along with Eddie.

The next two classes passed slowly and painfully. I was hungry again, despite how much I'd eaten for breakfast. Dimitri had been hanging around at the back of my last class. He caught my eye as I left the room. He looked sort of worried, I suppose from what had happened this morning and I probably looked really tired too. I gave a curt nod, the only interaction we were permitted to have in public. Until graduation at least.

When I got to the cafeteria I got my food and sat down at out regular lunch table beside Adrian. Shortly after, we were joined by Lissa, Christian and Eddie. I leaned on Adrian's shoulder tiredly. He looked at me apreciatively.

"Don't even think about it Ivashkov," I growled at him, causing him to laugh. "I'm pregnant and engaged"

He just shook his head and moved one arm around me comfortingly. "I promise not to do anything that would make the cradle robber too jealous."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Adrian's stupid nickname for Dimitri was getting way too old. "Shut up," I muttered, annoyance colouring my voice.

"Woah, grumpy dhampir."

I pulled away from him and grumbled "yes well I was woken up at about five this morning, you are currently pissing me off and I'm pregnant. That right there gives me the right to be grumpy."

When I was done my little rant I realized that Adrian, Lissa, Christian and Eddie were all staring at me.

"I think Adrian meant that as a joke Rose." Christian said lightly.

"Whatever." I muttered, then dug into my food. I ate quickly, ignoring the suspicious glances I was still getting from Christian and Adrian and the concerned ones from Lissa.

When the bell rang, me and Lissa headed off to our next class together. Shortly after leaving the cafeteria, we were joined by Dimitri. I was still mad though, so I didn't say a word to either of them. I caught Dimitri and Lissa making silent conversation over my shoulders, built up mostly of shrugs, eye rolls and uncertain glances. Finally, we got to class, where at least I could ditch Dimitri for the time being. I really wanted to be alone right now, but I couldn't afford to miss any more classes today if I still wanted to graduate.

The rest of the day passed even slower than the first half had. Lissa kept shooting me anxious glances, since we had practically all our afternoon classes together. Finally, about ten minutes into the last class, Dimitri entered the room and proceeded to the front. The teacher broke off in mid-lecture and Dimitri gave the teacher a note. The teacher sighed good-humoredly shooed Dimitri away. I saw him motion to me as he was leaving, so I got up and followed him out of the room.

Once outside, Dimitri led me through the campus. I reckognized the path to his room. He didn't speak to me once until we were inside.

"Rose, are you okay?" he asked softly, cupping my cheek with his hand.

I nodded slowly. "I just hate how we can't be...you know, us."

He chuckled softly. "And what does this so-called "us" like to do?"

"Well...I don't know if I can tell you that. It's classified information."

"Oh?" he asked.

"But maybe I could show you..." I smiled for the first time this afternoon as his lips met mine hungrily. We'd restrained oursleves too much, for too long. It was so similar to the cabin, where we knew that after all this time we had to give in to each other.

The kiss deepened and my hands found the buckle on Dimitri's belt. Well if we were going to hell then we were going to do it properly, right?

* * *

**That's it for now! ;)**

**Hope you liked it, please review! **

**Also check out my new story if you get a chance. It's called "When he returns."**

**~Kayla**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter ten! Sorry it's kinda short. I had to end it there though.**

**Disclaimer: Malheureusement, les livres de "The Vampire Academy" et les personnages qui se font parti ne m'appertiennent pas. **

**I did it in french, cool eh? I'm in french Immersion and YES I'm Canadian, hence the "eh".**

**Hope you enjoy it =)**

* * *

I'd almost forgotten the way Dimitri's body felt on mine, it had been so long since the cabin. I felt like a completely different person than the one who'd had sex with Dimitri in the cabin two months ago. I felt stronger, yet somehow more vulnerable at the same time.

Dimitri caressed my naked body with his hand and I sighed. I rolled over so I was facing him and we both smiled at each other.

"Roza..." he sighed, a little breathlessly. "You are...amazing."

"I know." I said cockily. He just rolled his eyes.

"So...if our wedding sucks, then you're not allowed to blame me. Lissa's organizing it."

I laughed at his expression. He looked worried. Believe me, I was too. I knew first hand how overboard she could go with things like this.

"She has to run all her ideas by me first though," I assured him. He seemed to relax slightly.

"You know a lot of people aren't going to be happy about this when it comes out," he told me.

"I know. But we have each other. And our babies..." His expression warmed and he placed his hand delicately on my stomach.

"We need to start thinking about names, you know."

"That's crazy, it's way too early," I exclaimed. I knew he was probably right though. I'd just end up procrastinating later on. "We don't even know what they're going to be yet!"

He raised an eyebrow. Damn him for being so sexy. And why couldn't I raise one eyebrow like that? I'd always wanted to be able to.

"Oh come on Comrade, you know what I mean. We don't know if they'll be boys or girls, or maybe one of each. Heck maybe they'll even end up as weird mutations that are half and half."

He was definitely not impressed by my last suggestion. "We can still figure out a few that we like."

"Okay," I agreed reluctantly. "You go first Comrade."

"Well for a girl, I like D-"

I interrupted him before he got the chance to even say the name. "No, I will not have a girl who's name starts with D. There are too many horrible ones like 'Dora', or 'Dorothy'." I shuddered. "I like boys names that start with D though."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Then what letters do you like to start a girl's name."

"A,C,R,K or L"

Dimitri started listing names, most of which I shot down. That's how the next hour or so went. It was still the middle or the vampire night, so the sun shone high in the sky. I'd have to leave before sunset, but we still had a few hours to go. Finally, we had agreed on two girls names and two boys names we both liked.

"So if it's two girls, then Clare Lissa Belikov and Alexie Viktoria Belikov, if it's two boys then Denis Adrian Belikov and Alexander Christian Belikov." I stated, just to clarify.

"Right," replied Dimitri. "And if it's one of each then we go with Clare and Denis and mesh the give them both middle names."

I smiled at him. He made it sound so simple. "But what if we don't have one of each and we have to pick which one to name what? What if we pick wrong?"

He laughed. "I doubt it really matters Roza." I don't think he had any idea how much it actually did matter.

"Right." I grunbled and stood up. "Well I need to go back now anyways."

He leaped up immediately. "I'll walk you back."

I glared at him. "I'm pretty sure I can find my way by myself."

"I know. This way if you get caught though, I'll just say you were with me discussing tactics." I rolled my eyes, because we hadn't really discussed tactics so much as using them.

"Don't you have any faith in me at all to not get caught?" I teased him.

"Nope," he said bluntly. I scowled and started getting dressed. Five minutes later we were both ready, so he walked me back to the dhampir dorms. We didn't run into anyone luckily. As soon as I got to my room I collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.

It couldn't have been more then a couple hours before I was awoken by a knock on my door. "Go away, I'm trying to sleep!" I mumbled.

Whoever it wasn't apparently didn't feel like listening though because a second later the door was thrown open with a bang and the light poured into the room. I rolled over grogily to face the door and saw Lissa standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"You'd better a good fucking reason for waking me Vasilissa."

She chuckled at my use of her full name before carefully shutting the door and coming to sit on the bed. Through the bond I could sense her excitement pouring out of her, mixed in with just a little uncertainty and worry.

I sat up and said "What's up Liss? What is it you're absolutely dying to tell me?"

She smiled broadly and whispered, "I'm pregnant too!"

I smiled back at her. "Wow! Congratulations!" I gave her a hug. "So have you told-"

"No, just you," she appeared slightly uneasy.

"What's wrong Lissa. He'll be happy, won't he?"

She hesitated. "It's just...we kind of got into a bit of a fight last night..."

I put an arm around her comfortingly. "About what."

"Well, I was complaining about the food from the cafeteria and how 0.5 lead pencils break too much and then he said I grumbled something about me complaining tomorrow and I was already kind of in a bad mood so I lost it on him. Then he left my room."

I looked at her dead on. "Seriously?"

She just nodded and I burst out laughing.

"Hey, it's not funny!" she exclaimed.

"Come on Liss." I pretended I was weighing things in my hand, like a scale. "What do you think he's going to care about more? The woman he loves bitching about pencils or having his baby?"

She still looked unconvinced though, so I sighed and went on. "Lissa as much as I hate to admit it sometimes, Christian is a great guy. He loves you way too much and that's not going to end just because of a stupid little fight."

"I guess not." she said. "But this is cool right? We're both pregnant!"

"Yeah," I agreed. "Very cool."

* * *

**That's all for now, thanks for reading! **

**Please REVIEW!**

**~Kayla**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11!**

**Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with school, skating and hockey all starting up again. I'm REALLY busy in the fall and winter, so please bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy series or its characters. Ricelle Mead does.**

* * *

Even though technically it was late evening for the academy, we all met up at 7am on my birthday to leave for the mall. We'd slept most of the day instead, or at least I had.

I walked beside Dimitri in a comfortable silence. One of the things I loved most about him was that there was never the need to say anything all the time. We had a wordless connection that was absolutely indescribable.

"Hey Lissa! Hey Chrissie!" I squealed when I saw them standing right beside the Academy's van. Christian gave me an angry look and tightened his arm around Lissa to pull her in and whisper something in her ear.

Of course, despite Lissa's reluctance to tell him, Christian had been absolutely ecstatic when Lissa told him her news.

"Am I missing something fire boy?" I asked Christian pointedly. He looked up innocently at my glare, then seemed to shrink back a bit. I didn't blame him.

Satisfied, I got into the very back seat of the van and Dimitri climbed in beside me. It was one of those really big vans with three rows of seats behind the two in the front. That way everyone could fit. Christian and Lissa sat in front of us and so did Eddie. Alberta was driving and Stan sat beside her. I wondered where the other guardian was, we were supposed to be taking four. Dimitri, Alberta and Stan only made three though.

I sighed and leaned my head on Dimitri's shoulder. We were still missing Adrian, Tasha and one other guardian. Knowing Adrian there was always a possibility that we was lying passed out in a gutter somewhere, but I liked to think that he cared enough about me to at least be sober and somewhat coherent for my birthday.

Suddenly my mother entered the van. I tensed as she sat beside me. It wasn't like she'd had too, there were still plenty of other seats available. I'd had no idea that she'd be the other guardian and I felt somewhat uneasy. She smiled at me and held out her arms for a hug. I just gaped at her in astonishment until Dimitri nudged me. I could tell he wasn't happy either, but he didn't want to aggravate her again.

"Happy birthday Rose," she whispered to me as she awkwardly wrapped her arms around me. I had my hands firmly on my stomach. I definitely wasn't taking any chances with her again. She just leaned back and smiled at me though before returning her eyes to the front of the van.

Dimitri pulled me closer to him and I fell asleep embraced in his warmth...

* * *

"Roza...wake up." whispered Dimitri's soft velvety voice into my ear.

"No." I grumbled. By now he ought to have known I didn't like waking up. He just laughed though.

"Well you could stay here I suppose, but you would just miss the mall and the presents. Not to mention the special surprise I have for you tonight."

Well that got me up in a flash. I sat up so quickly that I banged my head on the roof of the van. "Ow" I said mildly. This was probably a sign that I should go back to sleep, but whatever.

"Come on," said Dimitri, kissing me softly on the top of my head where I'd hit it. "The others are waiting."

We slid out of the van and Dimitri took my hand in his. I was so happy that we could actually be a proper couple for once. Everyone here knew about our relationship, except for Stan, who kept shooting us suspicious looks, but whatever, he didn't matter anyways.

We enterd the mall and I realized that for once, "I don't know what to buy."

Dimitri lookd at me as though he was questioning weather I'd hit my head hard enough on the roof to give me a concussion. I probably had, but that wasn't the point. I was dead serious.

"Honestly. I can't shop for normal clothes, because they won't fit me anyways, not for long at least. And I don't want to shop for...m-maternity clothes." My voice shook and Dimitri, probably sensing an overly-hormonal breakdown in the works, pulled me into his arms.

"Well we'll have to find you a dress for graduation," she reasoned. "I need one too. and the boys will need tuxes," she said, gesturing at Christian and Eddie. Eddie just looked mildly uncomfortable, but Christian looked seriously worried. I had to laugh at his expression.

"Okay!" I responded to Lissa eagerly, my good humour from earlier on in the day returning. Damn pregnancy mood swings.

We entered dress store after dress store, but nothing seemed to catch my eye. Lissa found her perfect dress in the fifth store, lucky her. It was a purple, halter style dress with sequins and other shiny things around the collar. It flowed out into a lovely chiffon skirt that came to just above her ankles. Of course, I was a lot pickier than her.

I was about to consider quiting the hopeless quest to find me the perfect dress when Lissa pointed enthousiasticly at another dress store down the hall. Sighing, I followed her lead.

"This is officially the last store we're looking in!" I called out. It was getting ridiculous now. Even the boys had managed to find tuxes by now. And I was hungry despite the fact we'd eaten a snack at the cafeteria less than an hour ago.

Then I saw it. The dress I fell in love with. It was black and strapless, obviously and flowed in a way that would hide the small baby bump I'd aquired so far without making it look like I was actually trying to hide something. Although there was a bow on it, which wasn't normally my style, it seemed right somehow on that dress.

Dimitri came up brhind me as I was looking at it. "Is that the one?" he asked softly.

"Definitely." He took me into his arms and kissed me tenderly. So maybe the day wasn't a complete waste of time...

* * *

**Okay, that's all for now. Sorry It's so short! I'm trying to focus more on my other story, "When He Returns, because it's getting more reviews and I kind of like it better." :/**

**I'll try to post again as soon as I can, but like I said, I'm pretty busy in the fall and the winter. **

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Kayla**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 12! Sorry it's short, I just wanted to post a chapter today, but I didn't have much time! **

**I've been working hard on my other story too. Plus I've been sooooo busy lately...**

**Anyways...I hope you like it! I added another point of view, just for some humour. Thanks for the suggestion Nicia!**

**Oh, and a hundred thanks to everyone else who has loyally read and reviewed this story! You all rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy series or its characters. Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

Stan's POV

I swear, sometimes being a guardian is the most boring thing in the world. Accompanying two teenage girls on a massive shopping spree for dresses is not the way I expected my life to go. I don't know how Belikov puts up with it so much. I mean he's Lissa's guardian and he has to mentor the one and only, truly terrible, Rose Hathaway. If I was her mentor she'd be dead by now, putting up with her in my classes is enough.

As I surveyed the scene from afar, I noticed Belikov approaching Rose. Well he certainly had nerve, nothing on earth could make me willingly go near her. Especially since she was pregnant now, her hormones would probably make her anger escalate off the roof.

Maybe that was why he was being so nice to her though. He must feel somewhat responsible for her, sort of like an older brother would. Of course, I thought bitterly and sarcastically, we couldn't stand to see the amazing Hathaway girl snap.

Belikov had approached Rose even more. Did he want to get his head snapped off? They were talking, exchanging teasing comments that were no doubt completely ridiculous. Woah wait, Belikov smiling? He was usually so good at the guardian's mask. Even better than me, regrettably.

Wait, what's he doing now? Oh. My. God. They were kissing, neither of them trying to pull away. Clearly I hadn't read into this properly. Suddenly it all made sense, the dinner and hotel arrangements we had for tonight, the way they had always seemed so tense in each others presence...

But wait, he knew she was pregnant right? And it couldn't be his, seeing as they weer both could it? Belikov was certainly a strange man, maybe he was suited to Hathaway after all...

Rose POV

I was in high spirits as we left the shop, the bag containing my dress swinging excitedly in my arm. Dimitri's hand was locked in mine. I suddenly caught sight of Stan's face. He was looking at me and Dimitri with a mixture of confusion, shock and a certain repulsion on his face. I smirked at him.

"You know it's considered rude to stare, Guardian Alto." I said as innocently as I could. His face turned beet red, but he trained his eyes elsewhere in surveillance.

I turned back to Dimitri. "So what are we doing now, Comrade?" I pressed into him, smelling the familiar scent of his aftershave.

He grinned at me, then whispered into my ear. "Well, we have dinner reservations, just the two of us, and then..." He let his voice trail of seductively as he moved one hand across my back softly. "We'll meet everyone else back at the hotel," he finished blandly.

"Ooooooooh, a hotel...That'll certainly be-"

"We don't get to stay together, you'll be rooming with Lissa."

"Seriously!" I hadn't realized how loudly I'd shouted until everyone else turned to look at me.

"Sorry, but they were very adamant about respecting the academy's rules of not having girls and boys in the same dormitory."

"But you're not really a boy...anymore," I said, smirking at him.

He smiled back. "We still have dinner."

"And what about that surprise you promised me?" He chuckled, but really, he ought to have known how relentless I can be.

"All in due time Roza, All in due time..."

* * *

Dinner was an uneventful, romantic event. It was unbelievably nice to just be with Dimitri, doing something for once that normal people in love would do. I was held on edge by the looming promise of the surprise. I was somewhat terrified that he was just going to dump it on me with no warning and I was going to have to take appropriate measures in little to no time at all. Halfway through the phenomenon, I lost my patience. All my emotions were teetering on edge-love, desire, curiosity, power and attraction-and I felt slightly uneasy. Also, my bladder was full. Darn pregnancy.

I stood up and pushed in my chair. Dimitri looked at me in confusion and concern.

"Chill," I muttered. "Just going to the bathroom."

When I got there I looked into the mirror. I still looked fine, obviously, but there was turmoil inside of me. Why was I getting so worked up over this? Leaning heavily on the counter, I took a deep breath, then stood op and walked briskly out of the room.

When I got back to the table, there was a small gift bag sitting on the table. It's silvery shine shimmered dimly in the ambiance of the restaurant and Multicoloured tissue paper stuck up from inside it at odd angles.

"What's this?" I asked softly. Dimitri just gestured at me to open it.

I pulled the paper out, then pulled out-a book? Did Dimitri actually think I would read something willingly? Then something on the cover caught my eye. I looked at it and read the title, 'A travelers guide to seeing the sights in Russia'.

"Seriously Dimitri, I still think it's an arctic wasteland, I guarantee you this book won't change anything. He seemed to find my words humorous for some reason. Probably because I'd said 'book' as if it were a dirty word.

"There's more," was all he said however, as he once more motioning to the bag. I peered inside, curiosity gripping me and pulled out a small envelope decorated with a little bow. I opened it and two little slips of paper fell out. I was instantly disappointed that they weren't money, but I picked one up and examined it. They looked like- "Plane tickets? We're going to Russia?" I exclaimed, excitement boiling inside of me and threatening to spill over the top.

"Yes." He grinned at me across the table and I grinned back. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**That's all for now! I'll try to post again soon, but with my fall schedule that might not be possible...Please REVIEW!**

**Thank you so much for reading,**

**~Kayla**


	13. Author's Note

Hey guys.

I'd like to thank all of you guys for reading what I've written so far. I'm sorry I haven't been posting for a looooong time, but I just haven't been into it. I would love to finish both of my stories, but the truth is that writting takes time, which I don't tend to have a lot of. I may come and finish it at a later time, but right now that's just not going to happen.

I would like to thank all the people who followed my stories, and furthermore those who reviewed. You guys have all given me the inspiration to hopefully do more with writting one day. As a matter of fact, I have been writting occasionally, just not fanfics. If I ever get anywhere with it though, then all my reviewers have played a huge part. I couldn't have written all I did of my fanfics without you guys.

So I guess this is farewell for now. Maybe I'll post again someday, maybe not. Either way, thank you very much. I just thought I should let you all know how much I appreciate everything!

~Kayla


	14. A CONTEST!

Hey everyone!

Sorry if I got you excited, but this is not an update. There may be one coming soon, however if there is, it won't be written by me.

* * *

**I am holding a contest for the continuation of both my stories: Shadow's Kiss Never Ends/ When He Returns **

**

* * *

**

_**Rules**_:

* Anybody who had read one or both if my VA fanfics and has a fanfiction account can enter.

* If you're going to enter for both, please make both your entries separate.

* Please send all your entries to my email, not my fanfiction account: angelsandskating08 gmail. c o m (without the spaces-it wouldn't let me type an email address)

* Put the name of the fanfic you are 'auditioning' for in the subject.

* Please include the following:

~ Your first name ( You can make it up if you don't feel comfortable telling me )

~ The name of your fanfiction account

~ Either a word doc, PDF or copied and Pasted text of your version of the next chapter

~ How you think you might proceed with the story ( It's just an idea, it doesn't have to be concrete)

* * *

For now that's all. If I need anything else I shall message you back. Please keep in mind that I do want this to be very well done if I do end up giving this to somebody else to finish since it was originally my story. Please don't be offended if I dot end up choosing you, or even if I end up choosing nobody at all. I'm looking forward to reading all your entries though! **Final deadline is midnight of January 20th**. Have fun and good luck!

~Kayla


	15. AN

Sorry, this has nothing to do with this fanfic :( I'm not continuing it. But I'd just like to say I've started a writing blog, and it would be great if any of you wanted to check it out! The site is writing-because-i-can .blogspot .com ! (Without the spaces; it doesn't let you put links here :P Anyways please check it out! Thanks!

Also, the contest for this story is totally still open since nobody really entered last time.

~Kayla :)


End file.
